Get Their Hearts
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The Specialist are play boys and enemies with the Winx only because of slight crushes. Will the guys change and will they hook up or never be a thing. BTW Don't comment if you don't like it please and thank you!
1. Back To School

All the winx were so happy to be sophomores now.

Flora had her high low shirt that was a belly top and was pink. She had a green tang top under it with white skinny jeans and pink had her hair parted to the side then curled.

Layla had a blue high low dress with blue wedges, she also had her hair in a low pony tail.

Bloom had a light blue strapless dress with red heels. her hair was flat ironed.

Stella had a yellow dress with short sleeves and a wedges. Her hair in a high flat ironed pony tail.

Tecna had a purple tang top that had a computer on it with white shorts and purple tennis shoes.

Musa came in with a red sleeveless turtle neck and a red mini skirts. She had red knee high boots, Her hair in 2 low pig tails.

The girls walked in Dean High School laughing from the jokes they cracked in Blooms blue convertible.

They saw 6 cute guys taking pictures with random girls.

When they saw the Winx they stopped and walked up to the girls.

Sky walked up to Bloom and said "Long time no see!"

Helia walked up to Flora and kissed her hand.

Brandon complimented Stella.

Riven gave Musa and flirty smile.

and Nabu tried to kiss Layla but kissed her palm.

Timmy thried to compliment Tecna as well.

Timmy said "So girls want to be our new girlfriends?"

All the girls started laughing so hard it they couldn't breath.

Flora said "We are soo well past the goody goodie thing!"

The girls walked off and the guys watched them in shock!

All the other girls were saying how crazy they were but once Tecna said if she heard one person talking about them she would personally hurt them.


	2. A funny History class!

After the classes the girls went to lunch and sat down.

Layla said "I feel like I am being watched but really don't want to turn around because for once this food is good!"

Stella said "Layla said 'Everything is good to you Layla!"

Everyone laughed.

Nabu walked up to Layla and said "Ah that's my girl."

Layla started choking on her pizza.

When she finally got it sown she stood up and turned around and was about to say something but stopped herself because she knew it would involve cursing.

Everyone started laughing and when Layla looked at them they all stopped.

Layla said "We have class bye now!"

Everyone went to history.

** History**

The girls sat together in the back row.

Mr. Al was the teacher and was talking about... well to the students nothing.

"Ok class today to make presentations short in 2 weeks you will work in groups of 12." said

Mr. Al said the partners and they were

**Flora, Stella, Layla, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Riven, Helia, Nabu, Timmy, Brandon, and Sky.**

All the guys clapped their hands and the girls dropped their heads on the table.

Mr. Al said the other groups and said "The project it to build a castle from the 500s and write a 3 page essay about it.

The girls in the class all at the same time said "EASY!"

While the guys sighed.

Musa loud but in a deep breath said "The boys are to lazy to put some pep in their step and get off their lazy a..." Before Musa could finish the teacher said "OK WHO WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!"

Everyone except the boys in the class started laughing.

Roxy on of the other girls in the class who is friends with the winx said "ROFL!"

The bell rung and everyone got out the class so fast it was funny.

Flora said "We can work at my house?"

Bloom said "Cool! but do you really want the guys to know your address?"

Flora said "Don't worry remember that old tazer when I was 12 I kept in my room for protection?"

Stella said "Yeah?"

Flora said "Still got it and not afraid to use it!"

Everyone laughed as they rose to Blooms place.


	3. Annoying Calls From People & Fun

While they were at Blooms house Tecna got a call from Timmy and said "HOW DID HE GET MY NUMBER!"

"Their...is...this...thing...called...the...phone. ..book...maby..."Bloom said slowly but was cut off when Tecna said "I'M NOT DUMB!"

Musa said "Well answer IT!"

Tecna wined and said "OK!"

**Tecna puts her phone on speaker and this is the conversation.**

Tecna: What!?

Timmy: Babe don't be so negative

Tecna: GROSS! anyway WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Timmy: Who's house are we going to?

Tecna: We will give you Flora's address tomorrow on Friday.

Timmy in background to Helia: We going to your girlfriends house!

Flora's eyes got wide when she heard Helia get the phone and say "Flora...BABY we can finally play a fun gave were I will be the cop and you are the bikini bad girl.

Flora grabbed Tecna's phone and said "Look here Helia if you even try me I swear I will tie your fingers and cut them off one by one! Then I will cut off your di..."

Tecna took the phone and said "ANYWAY BYE!" and hung up.

Stella said "I hope you weren't going to say what i thought you were?!"

Flora said "So" and shrugged.

Everyone started laughing so hard they fell on the floor.

Bloom said "Ok guys lets got to sleep its..."

"ITS 8:00 P.M.!"Musa cut her off.

Layla said "LETS PARTY!"

They all fell asleep in different positions on Blooms bed while watching Twilight Saga.


	4. Threats and addresses

** With the guys on Friday Before school**

Riven was talking about Helia and what Flora said to him.

Nabu said "Ok dude lets stop talking about Helia before Flora comes and cuts his..."Before Nabu could finish Sky busted in and said "DUDES TO MY CAR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL OUR CLOCKS ARE OFF AND ON THE WRONG TIME!"

Everyone hopped in Sky's car and drove off.

** Dean High School**

Brandon said 'Ok dudes we all look good enough to take pictures with the cheerleaders!?"

All the guys said 'YUP!"

When they walked in they saw the winx at their lockers.

Helia put his hands over Flora's eyes and said "Guess who!?"

Flora said "Um...The guy who is about to loose all his fingers and pen..."

Before Flora could finish all the girls yelled "**FLORA! DON'T SAY IT!"**

All the guys started laughing then at the same time all the girls but Flora said "YOU WILL LOOSE IT TOO IF YOU DONT SHUT UP!"

Brandon said "Try us!?"

All the girls at the same time pulled out their pocket knife and Stella said "Should we continue with this process?"

All the guys said "NO THANK YOU I LIKE GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" They also put their hands up in a surrendering form.

Bloom said "EWW! GROSS T.M.I.!"

Flora gave Helia her address and said "Come over tomorrow i asked my parents plus we cant trash the house because they wont be their...AND DONT BRING ANYONE ELSE BUT YOUR DUMB FRIENDS GOT ITT EGG HEAD!"

All the girls walked away together getting ready for math class.


	5. A growing crush

** Flora's house with the guys**

Everyone was in Flora's room because it was huge only because all the Winx girls lived in mansions.

The girls were on Flora's all green with a pink pillow bed and the Specialist was on Flora green couch with pink poker-dots.

"Ok Helia, Nabu, Flora, and Layla make the castle since you guys are the absolute BEST at arts & crafts, Tecna, Timmy, Me, and... Sky will work on the essay. Stella and Brandon can plan the presentation! Cool?" Bloom said.

Everyone said "Fine!?"

As Flora, Layla, Nabu, and Helia was working on the castle blue prints Nabu said "Layla this blue construction paper reminds me of your eyes!"

Layla said "And Tecna's shirt reminds me of the color your eyes will be if you don't shut up!"

Flora and Layla fist pumped as they laughed.

With Bloom, Tecna, Sky, and Timmy Sky said "Bloom you look good!"

Bloom looked him up and down and said "And you look...um...uh...lets just continue this project._ Blooms thoughts: Ok that was rude...but then again he is a jerk..but his body is soo...yummy!"_

Stella yelled "Brandon NO! If we don't sing it this project wouldn't be FUN!"

"Well it isn't fun!" Brandon yelled.

Riven and Musa had just got their.

"Sorry girls I had a doctor appointment!" Musa said.

Flora replied "Don't sweat it help Stella and Brandon think of how to present it!"

** 2 hours later**

"Finally we are done!" Musa yelled.

Tecna said "Well you boys can go now bye!"

Riven said "Look girls we got off on the wrong foot last year and we found out our parents are all old friends!"

All the girls at the same time yelled "NOOO!"

Helia grabbed Flora's chin and said "So we will be seeing you girls at our barbeques and family reunions!"

Flora took out her tazer and as she was about to taze him Brandon saw and said "BRO LOOK OUT!"

Helia saw Flora with the tazer and all the girls ran out the room to the back yard.

Next thing you know Sky tackled Bloom, Brandon tackled Stella, Riven tackled Musa, Nabu tackled Layla, Timmy tackled Tecna, and Helia tackled Flora.

The guys and girls were about to kiss but Flora's parents pulled up in the drive way with the winx parents behind them and Flora sister Rose, Layla's sister Aisha, and Blooms older sis Daphny.

Their parents got out the cars and the mothers and sisters awed and the dads made the guys leave.

The Winx were staying at Flora's house grounded for the weekend.


	6. Flirty

It was the last day of school until spring break!

Flora said "I hope the guys just don't clown and mess it up!"

Roxy ran over to the girls.

"HEY GUYS!" Roxy yelled

"Hey Roxy" The Winx said in union.

Roxy said "Um guys why do you seem upset?"

"Because...if the guys clown during our presentation this would be the first time we get a grade below a A-!" Layla said upset.

"Wow looks like you got a reputation of good grades and bad tempers!" Roxy said in a joking matter.

They all laughed until Helia put his hands on Flora's eyes and Flora got so annoyed she took out her pocket knife and Helia stepped back really fast when he heard the knife came out.

Musa pointed her finger at Riven and said "I swear we have never had a grade below an A- and if you drop our grade for clowning during the presentation I swear I will make your spring break a living hell and beat the living hell out of you got it!?"

Riven said "Yeah angel you got it!"

Bloom said "AH! MEN..."

** History**

_"_Our next group is Winx and Specialist! "Mr. Al said.

They all walked up infront our our class.

Flora sings: The first person, to live in this castle

Layla sings: Was Alexender the great

Musa sings: With his beautiful horse and with a saddle!

Tecna sings: Built in 500

Bloom sings: the amount of people who lived in it was...a...dozen!

Stella sings: Thank you for being hear!

All the guys rap: came Alexander the great...with his horse and don't forget he was the first!

The girls sing: La...La...La...La, La, La, La!

The guys cross their arms and make a pose the girls put their hands on the hips and make a pose.

Everyone clapped for the girls and boys.

Mr. Al yelled "A+!"

As they walked out to Blooms car Musa said "You guys coming to the barbeque at my place?"

Riven said "Totally we just was going to change first!"

Musa said "Cool!" Musa kiss Riven on the cheek, Flora kissed Helia, Bloom kissed Sky, Tecna kissed Timmy, Stella kissed Brandon and Layla kissed Nabu.

"Bye!" All the girls said in a flirty tone.

The girls gave the guys their number and Stella said "Bye boys see you at 4 o' clock!"


	7. Barbaque part 1

The Winx saw the guys pull up in their swim trunks since at the barbeque it was half swim pool party.

All the girls mouth dropped.

Stella fainted into Blooms arms when she saw Brandon, Bloom fainted into Flora, Flora fainted into Layla, Layla fainted into Musa, and Tecna fainted into...well she fell causing everyone to fall.

The guys helped their crushes up.

Sky was so strong he pulled Bloom into his chest by mistake.

Bloom blushed and said "So...so...so...se...se...sexy!"

Sky laughed and said "um you have a dress for the pool?"

The girls dragged to guys to the pool.

Layla said "Ok 1...2...3...TAKE IT OFF"

All the girls took of their cover ups to Musa in a Red bikini with a music note on each butt cheek.

Bloom had a blue bikini with a flame on each chest part.

Tecna had a purple one piece.

Stella had a orange one piece with a sun on each butt cheek.

Layla had a green bikini with bubbles on the butt.

And Flora had a pink bikini with a flower on the belly to attach the bikini top and bottom.

They all had white sandels.

All the guys mouth dropped.

Flora and Layla's dad was walking past the dudes and said "Quie staring at my daughter and God-Daughter!"

Then they knocked all the guys in the pool.

The Winx laughed and then Rose went up to Flora and pointed to Helia and said "Is that the jerk you said is mean, stuck up, annoying, but sexy?"

Flora knocked Rose into the pool while she was in her swim suit too and then grabbed Roses swim suit top and picked her up then said "Look here you little brat keep the things we talk about between us and the Winx got or I will rip your skin off, fry it then burn it and feed the ashes to our dog Bella and cat Mil! GOT IT!"

Rose said "What is sexy anyway?"

Flora said "I TOLD YOU TO COVER YOUR EARS AND GET OUT WHEN I SAID THAT!"

Rose said "Ops?"

Flora dropped Rose in the water then Rose swam out the pool yelling mommy and crying.

Musa said 'That was mean!"

Then Aisha went up to Layla and was about to say something about Nabu but Layla picked up Aisha and dragged her next to their dad.

Layla said "Wow that was close."

Everyone laughed and Flora sat in the grass with her feet in the pool.


	8. Barbaque 2

Flora only had her feet in the pool everyone else was swimming next to their crush.

Flora felt something pull on her leg and Helia yanked her in the pool.

It caught her off guard and almost kicked Helia in the face!

Some of the Winx enemies named Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Krystal, Diana, and Cassie pulled the guys out of the pool and said "hey boyfriend!"

all the girls said 'WAIT WHAT!"

Cassie grabbed Riven, Krystal grabbed Helia, Diana grabbed Nabu, Icy grabbed Sky, Stormy grabbed Brandon, and Darcy grabbed Timmy.

Musa said "OH HELL NO!"

Icy said "The guys said "They would be ours forever then played with us in the bedroom if you know what I mean and after about 3 times LEFT US!"

Tecna said 'Is that what you planned for us?!"

Riven said "Yes...NO...Yes...maybe!?"

Sky said "At first but-"

"NO!" Flora yelled "YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"

Helia said "It's not your place!?"

Musa said "BUT IT IS MINE AND BASICALLY THIERS TOO SO OUT!"

The guys walked out.

After they ate and played with their little siblings and hung out with older ones, adults, and kids their age they went to Stella's house to spend 2 days!


	9. I think i want him but no sparks anymore

** 2 weeks later**

"One more week till back to school" Tecna said

"I keep getting letters, flowers, and chocolate from Helia!?"

All the Winx nodded because they were too!

Layla said "Well...how about we sing a song for them!?"

Tecna said "It wouldn't be the first time we sung...I mean we haven't focused on our band in like what 5 weeks we might get unpopular!"

3days** later at the concert the girls made sure the guys were there**

Layla: Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!

Flora: Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh

Bloom: Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Stella: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her

Tecna: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Musa: And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!

Musa & Tecna: And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Stella & Bloom: Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Flora & Layla: I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

All: Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh

Stella& Bloom: You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Musa & Tecna: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Flora & Layla: And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

All:Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

All: I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

All: Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

Before the girls could finish the guys got on stage and kissed the girls.

They all pushed them away.

Flora said "Helia I don't...I don't feel that spark anymore I'm sorry"

The girls got off stage and went to Tecna's place


	10. A Brawl

** Flora's POV**

"Rose come on it is 7:45 I have to get you to school by 8 and my by 8:30 ROSE COME ON!" Flora yelled

Rose came down in a pink belly shirt and red jeans with Flora's old heels.

"NO!" Flora yelled put on your pink like that BUT ITS NOT A BELLY SHIRT and GET SOME FREAKEN TENNIS SHOES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Rose said "Ok"

As Flora was walking Rose to school she saw Helia walking his brother Dan.

Rose said "Who's the cutie?"

Flora said "Remember when I told you what a play boy was, well he and his big brother are."

Helia had walked over to 16 year old Flora and her 9 year old sister Rose.

"Is my girl friend talking about me?" Helia said

Flora punched him picked up Rose and ran to Roses school, then to hers.

**No POV**

Flora walked up to her friends and together they walked to their classes.

** End Of Day**

The girls went to the coffee shop to hang out and the guys had entered.

Flora said "Oh"

"No" Layla added

"They" Musa said

"Didn't" Bloom said to end it.

Stella song in a mocking voice "Some One Please Call 911." (That was a real song in the 90's and 80's I think.)

"Good thing this place is basically empty" Musa said.

Bloom added "Yeah cause it might get ugly."

Sky said "It just got ugly!"

Tecna said "We gave you a chance!"

Layla said "But yo dumb a..."

"LAYLA!" Everyone yelled.

"What?"

Timmy grabbed Tecna's chin and said "Any plans tonight?"

Tecna shivered and moved his hand.

Timmy was about to slap her but Tecna flipped on the table then on the floor and said 'You want a fight you got ONE!"

Tecna said "I take Karate!"

"And I take whoop your butt!" Timmy yelled back.

Tecna ran towards Timmy and when Tecna jumped in the air Timmy grabbed her leg and Tecna started spinning and every time she spun her leg and or hand punched, slapped, or even kicked him in the face which caused him to be knocked out.

Riven ran towards Musa who also took Karate as he ran Musa easily kicked Riven in the gut and when Riven punched Musa she fell on the floor. Musa got back up though and used her palm and got him right in the nose then Musa said 'I call the move the snake!" Musa put her hand so it was straight and hit Riven in the throat causing Riven to be knocked out too.

Bloom charged towards Sky since she took Kung Fu and started punching him multiple times then Sky caught her hand and through her against the wall. Bloom got back up and said "YOU GONE LEARN TODAY" Then ran to Bloom picked him up and through agaist the wall and Sky was out like a light. Bloom said 'I told you that you would learn today."

Stella was n Blooms Karate class and Stella was ready to whoop Brandon into shape. Stella took a plate and broke it over his head then while Brandon did the dumbest thing and stood their rubbing his head Stella kicked Brandon in the face and punched him in the eye. Stella just laughed as she stared at unconscious Brandon.

Flora took Jiu-Jitsu and also new how to hit every pressure point in under 3 seconds. As Flora ran to Helia she kicked him and as Helia was about to grab Flora's foot he did and yanked her to the ground. As Flora stood back up she did an backflip and as she was doing it she kicked him in the chin. Helia said "I'll kill YOU!" Flora said "Hoe many times have I heard that and not cared!" Then Flora hit everyone of Helia's pressure points which made his **WHOLE BODY **numb.

Layla also took Jiu-Jitsu and she kicked Nabu in the leg but it didn't do much. Nabu grabbed Layla and said "You could've had all this!" Layla just twitched her eye and said 'Now you pushed it!" and hit all his pressure points. Layla said "Don't work the numbness where's off in like 1hr and 30minutes.

All the girls walked out of the coffee shop giggling and satisfied.


	11. A few words & Family Reunion 1

The girls where getting ready for a family reunion at Flora's place and since it was 80degrees Stella had a orange mini skirt with a yellow tang top and a star on it. She also had knee high thin socks that was orange with yellow heels and her hair in a high pony tail.

Tecna had (Enchantix hair style) and a purple knee high dress that had a light sky blue belt with light sky blue heels.

Bloom had a red strapless top with a flame on it, she also had dark blue capris and red tennis shoes, lastly her hair was in a high pony tail.

Musa had a yellow tang top with a red knee high skirt and yellow horizontal strips and a red and yellow snapback, her hait was in to low pony tails.

Layla had a blue strapless shirt, she also had a light green mini skirt and a blue hat that covered some of her eye she had light green mini heels, last was her hair curled down.

Lastly Flora had a pink dress the green flowers, her hair flat ironed, with pink and green wedges.

Flora saw the guys walk in of Flora's backyard.

"This will be hell." Layla said

Daphne went up to Bloom, Daphne had blond hair and a golden knee length dress with gold flats.

"Is those the boys you said was super FINE but rude?" Daphne asked curiouse.

"Yup" All the girls said in union.

Aisha Layla's little sister ran up to the winx in her green dress and green flats with her dark brown hair down holding hands with Rose who had a pink and green strip dress and pink flats and her hair in a low pony tail.

"HI GUYS!" Aisha yelled

All the Winx shed the because they didn't want the guys to know where the were.

Bloom said "Daphne get them away before the guys see us!"

Daphne picked up Rose and Aisha and said 'Good luck God sister and lil sis!"

Everyone yelled "DAPHNE!"

Daphne laughed when the guys saw them and the girls said a curse word under their breath.

Stella said 'I swear if I have to whoop your a... HI DADDY!" Stella stopped when she saw Bloom's dad walk pass. (The Winx call each others dad, dad and daddy and father since they are best friends and god sisters.

Stella was about to say the other word for donkey but Flora and Musa covered Stella's mouth .

* * *

**I will update maybe tomorrow after school don't comment if you don't like the story!**


	12. Family Reunion part 2

Flora was in her pink bikini and Layla was in her light blue bikini and they were in Flora's pool splashing water on each other and play with water guns.

Tecna and Musa was looking at the new instruments Tecna made that Musa was in love with.

And Bloom and Stella was with Daphne looking at dresses for a trip Daphne and her friends were going on in her college.

** With Flora and Layla**

Aisha and Rose came by Layla and Flora. Aisha was holding hands with Nabu's brother Eric and Rose was holding hands with Helia's little brother Dan.

Flora said "Dan I will give you 3 seconds to step away from my little sister or I swear I will beat the living h...HI MOM!"

When Flora turned around Dan was running away and as Layla said Eric's name he ran with Dan.

"That was mean I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend!" Aisha and Rose yelled.

That caused Flora and Layla to choke.

Layla said "YOU BOTH ARE 9 why don't you get in the pool!"

Aisha, Rose, Layla, and Flora played in the pool together.

** Stella and Bloom**

Sky grabbed Blooms hand and gave her hand a kiss. Daphne awed and Stella and Bloom gagged.

Sky saw Daphne and was about to kiss her neck but Daphne said "EW!"

Sky said "And who might you be?"

Daphne looked him up and down and said "Too old for you!"

Brandon said "So Stella my girlfriend what are you.."

Stella slapped him and Brandon fell but Bloom, Stella, and Daphne acted like nothing happened and acted like they were helping him up.

** Tecna and Musa**

Tecna was still trying out the guitar Tecna made where it could play a song and you could play along with it.

Riven said "Ugh you cant play the guitar to save your life!"

Musa said "At least I look good and never ate my boogers!"

Timmy said "My _calculation_ say you guys will be our girl friends!"

Musa and Tecna started laughing and walked away but still laughing hard.

** In Flora's Room**

"This is dumb we shouldn't have to have the guys in my room!" Flora said annoyed.

Helia sat on Flora's bed and said "This bed I big enough!"

Them got on top of Flora but she took out her tazer and tazed him for 20 seconds.

"TRY THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL FREAKEN KILL YOU AND CUT YOUR D..."Flora yelled but was cut off by Stella saying "FLORA NO DONT SAY IT!"

Flora said "Stella is right a picture is worth a thousand words."

Flora took out her pocket knife and bent down but Helia ran out her room and knew Flora or the girls wouldn't do anything to the guys while Rose and Aisha with Dan and Eric but Dan and Eric wouldn't sit near Flora or Layla.


	13. Family reunion part 3

Everyone was in Flora's room and said something about them selves. They found out they had a lot in comen.

the kids had left their room.

Brandon had explained to the girls how they where never really happy about getting girls pregnant then leaving them. And downing other for no reason.

Stella kissed Brandon and felt the sparks.

"I KNOW WHY WE DIDNT FEEL SPARKS LAST TIME WE KISSED THE BOYS, BECAUSE WE WERE MAD AND SAD and...and now I feel them."

"Well maybe that's just for you!" Layla said with a little attitude and crossing her arms.

Nabu grabbed Layla and pulled her into a kiss. As Layla was about to pull away she just liked or loved it then everyone broke out into a make out session with their ex except Helia and Flora.

Flora said "Don't do IT on my new CARPET please" and got up but as she was almost out the door Helia pulled her into a kiss.

After about 5 minutes they stopped Flora slapped Helia and said 'Man handle me again and you might not ever live again!"

Now everyone was laughing, joking, gossiping, and playing.

** At Dinner**

The Winx and Specialist went downstairs to eat. as they were eating Flora's dad said "It was quiet in your room Flora. What were you guys and those...boys doing.

All the girls shot their heads up and all kissed each others mom and dad's and said "Have we ever told you guys how much we LOVE you?!" Musa said.

Tecna's dad stood up and said "No more make out sessions!"

The Specialist parents took them home.

All the Winx fathers went out side with the kids, and the mothers and girls and Daphne was all asking questions and the winx answered everyone of them.

** Monday Last Day Of School**

Flora walked in Dean High in her pink plain belly turtle neck with short sleeves, she had a white mini skirt and pink pumps with her haired curled down with a pink purse and Helia's arm around her shoulder.

Layla had blue jean pants and light blue tang tops with light blue ankle boots and her hair flat ironed. She had a green bag with Nabu's arm on her shoulder.

Bloom had a red sleeveless mini dress and red heels with white heels and no purse but her hair curled at the edges with Sky's arms around her shoulder.

Stella had a green strapless dress with pink heels her hair with a high pony tail and some down in the back, she had Brandon's arms around her shoulder.

Musa had a red strapless top with a red knee length skirt and a white snapback and her hair in one low poney tail with Riven's arm around Musa's shoulder.

Tecna had a purple belly shirt and purple capris with black tennis shoes.

Bloom spun around and said "Last day of school!"

"And then we are out of this dump of prison they call a school!" Flora said while haigh fiving Layla and they both saying "yeah!"

The girls ran out of the guys grip and Musa said "Sorry guys we have to rehears for something just promise you all will be in the front row at the end of the day assembly!"

All the guys said promise in union.

* * *

**Ok peeps please comment if you like this!**


	14. I Love You Like A Love Song Baby

The girls walked on stage and music started to play.

** (Love you like a love song by:Selena Gomez)**

Flora: It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

Stella: I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

Layla: And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Musa: Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

Tecna: I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Bloom: I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

Layla: No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

All: I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

As they walked off stage the girls gave their boyfriend a BIG LONG kiss and instead of cars the guys walked the girls to their own home even though each of them live a couple blocks away.

** The End Thanks for reading!**


End file.
